


Underwhelmed and Overwhelmed

by paperbunny



Series: FHQ Role Reversal [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Role Reversal, demon king hinata, hero oikawa, honestly just some drabbles for an au i'm making, there is pain in the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbunny/pseuds/paperbunny
Summary: Tooru is in over his head but honestly he can't notice. Not when the demon king doesn't look like a threat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are three different, slightly related but mostly unrelated parts in this and I separated them all with chapter breaks and a -
> 
> I... Have never actually written OiHina before this so I'm not sure about the quality. Sorry if it kind of sucks.

When Tooru’s eyes first landed on the small figure in front of him, he couldn’t entirely believe who it was. The boy’s back was to him, showing how slight he really was and sporting more scars than he cared to count. The curve of his spine dipped into the high-waist pants that quickly became ridiculously high boots. He looked like he was hardly even sixteen. There was no way that someone so small, so _scrawny_ , could be the enemy he was expecting.

The boy turned his head, his red eyes landing on Tooru in the door frame, and he smiled, showing off the pointed teeth hidden behind his lips. The little horns that had been hidden by his fluffy, ginger hair seemed to be the glaring proof of who this boy was. Standing before Tooru was the Demon King.

And, boy, was he underwhelmed.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s impolite to burst into a stranger’s room?” the demon asked, red eyes sparkling a bit deviously.

Tooru felt himself shudder and scolded himself. This would be easy. He was small, unarmed, and not even fully dressed. The demon didn’t even have enough presence to be intimidating. Any fear or apprehension he felt had to be instilled in him by the figure. Setting his face into a stoic frown, Tooru reached for the sword at his side.

“Tut tut. You’re pretty rude for a hero, aren’t you? I’m gonna have to teach you some manners.”

The demon flicked his wrist and Tooru froze. Everything in the room felt off. The once calm air seemed suffocating. Every move was like he was wading through deep water. No matter how hard he tried, there was no way he would ever be able to fight in this. Not even if the demon was tiny.

“Hmm. That’s better. I hope you don’t mind if I just finish getting dressed and leave. As nice as it would be to stay and chat with you, Mr. Hero, you don’t look very interested in it. Though…”

The demon paused, taking a few steps closer to examine his face. Tooru suddenly felt extremely aware of him. His brown eyes locked with the demon’s and he thought, for just a second, that he could see the smallest hint of something human in them. He pushed the thought away, disgusted by the idea. As if the Demon King had anything like humanity in him.

The demon brushed his fingers over Tooru’s cheek and down his jaw line. It surprised him how soft the demon’s skin was. Tooru moved his head away, the same feeling of heaviness running through him as he did so.

“You certainly seem interested in _something_.”

The blush that crept into Tooru’s face made the demon laugh, stepping back and taking his shirt, jacket, and cloak from the bed and throwing them on.

“I’d say it was fun chatting but I’ve done all the talking,” the demon remarked, leaning his body against the open window. “But I’m sure I’ll hear your voice soon enough. Sweet dreams, Mr. Hero. Try and remember to knock next time.”

And then he was gone.

-

“Why didn’t you just kill him? You know he’s going to come here and murder you.”

“Jeez, Kageyama. That’s rushing it, don’t you think?” The Demon King slumped to the side in his chair, balancing his head on his hand and staring at his advisor with bored eyes. Leave it to him to be dull about the whole thing. The least he could do was entertain the idea that Shoyo would beat him. If the few hours prior to this conversation were anything to go by, the hero was definitely apprehensive about attacking him while he stayed in such a young form.

“I’m not rushing. I’m being logical. How the hell have none of the other Heroes slain you?”

“Hmmm do you really want an answer to that question?”

Kageyama stopped and stared at his king. Shoyo kept his dull eyes trained on the blue eyed archer in front of him. If he didn’t know better, he’d think the other boy was annoyed with him. The permanent scowl on his face seemed to read more like contemplation than anger.

“…No. Not with that face you’re making.”

“Smart answer.” Shoyo swung himself out of the chair, the sound of his heels clicking and echoing around the mostly empty room, and stretched his arms.

“Tell me if you’re going to do something stupid again.”

“Mmm… I’ll think about it.”

-

Tooru couldn’t look at the figure looming over him. He almost looked innocent, eyes wide and glowing and staring directly at him. The words he’d said resounded in his mind. He couldn’t make sense of it, not with what he’d known to be true before. Everyone knew the Demon King had killed all other heroes that came to deal with him, even the ones that had tried to be diplomatic and talk about it instead of fight. It was an absolute fact. So why had the demon before him, the very king that announced it, said otherwise?

_I don’t kill heroes._

“Can’t wrap your head around it? Let me make it clear. I don’t kill Heroes. Heroes kill themselves. You’re the only one I’ve ever laid a finger on.”

As if to make his point, he leaned forward and tapped a slender finger against Tooru’s nose. The action had him moving back and wishing that this demon would stop finding ways to make him helpless. Between his magic, something Tooru had forgotten about the first time, and his uncanny ability to catch him off guard, there wasn’t a time when the demon gave him a chance to act against him.

Tooru’s eyes flicked over to the ruby orbs above him. He had to admit that his first impression of the Demon King was wrong. He was more capable than his physical form let on. Maybe he wasn’t strong or scary, but he was fast and strangely clever. He wasn’t underwhelmed at all. If anything, he was a little in over his head.

“What? You’re staring at me, Mr. Hero.”

“You really are a monster.”

The demon blinked and let out a bark of laughter that didn’t seem to match his demeanor at all.

“ _That’s_ original! How do you say that with a straight face?”

Tooru shot him a glare as the demon leaned forward, crossing his arms and laying them on Tooru’s chest.

“Hey, Mr. Hero. Are you really going to beat me?”

“…That’s a loaded question, isn’t it?”

The demon hummed, resting his head down on his arms and looking closely at Tooru’s face. He reached a hand and shifted his head to face him. The slender fingers lingered on his skin, tracing a single, strange pattern on his jaw.

“It’s just… Every hero _says_ they’re going to but then... They see me. And they don’t. But _you_. You’ve already seen me. Who knows what you’ll do?”

The demon paused and Tooru’s skin tingled, waiting for the rest of the pattern he’d been making.

“Actually… I don’t want to know what you’ll do. It would be so much better if you didn’t even come. If you were the last Hero.”

“Tch. As long as there are humans, there’ll be heroes. Even if I didn’t stop you, even if I did stay away, you would never get away from heroes.”

The demon gave another uncharacteristic laugh, the bell like noise anything but appropriate for the tone of the conversation.

“You don’t know do you? Oh that’s sad. Does anyone teach you _anything_? It’s hero with a capital H. A title, and a pretty cool one at that. You’re a lineage. A soul. I’d have at least eighteen years if you died. A lifetime if I ate it.”

The demon flashed his teeth at Tooru in a grin and he went cold. It made sense, when he processed it. Everyone was so adamant that he was the only one who could do it. Not even Iwaizumi could kill the demon king. Only Oikawa, Tooru had the ability. Only Oikawa, Tooru could be trained to do it. Oikawa, Tooru was the hero. Oikawa, Tooru was their only hope. _Tooru, Tooru, Tooru, Tooru, Tooru._

Hero with a capital H.

“But… That’s not my thing.”

The demon suddenly sat up, his eyes not meeting Tooru’s. His expression showed he was far away even though his body was literally right on top of him. His aura became heavy, crashing down on Tooru and smothering him like waves.

“You wouldn’t be here if it was. You’d be long, long gone…”

“What are you talking about?”

“You wouldn’t know, would you? You never do.”

The demon shifted again, hands going to either side of Tooru’s head and his face hovering dangerously close to his. Heat rose in Tooru’s cheeks and his eyes wandered down to look at the demon’s slightly parted lips. Soft was the first word that came to mind as he tried to draw his attention away. The demon’s lips looked soft and he wanted to push his own dry and chapped one against them to test if they really were.

“Shoyo…”

The hushed, mumbled name slipped out before Tooru could even catch where it came from. Somewhere in his head, he knew it was the right thing to say but he couldn’t begin to fathom why. He felt relieved and upset all at once as the demon drew back, shocked etched into his features.

“I… I need to go.” The demon scrambled away from Tooru like a kicked puppy and grabbed the window sill. The weight Tooru had previously felt lifted off of him and left him feeling as light as a feather but he didn’t reach for the sword. Instead, he found himself sitting up and reaching out for the frantic demon.

“Wait-“

“I can’t. I _can’t_. I’m _sorry_.”

He looked back at Tooru just long enough to let him see the tears slipping down his face.


End file.
